


RED

by draguar



Category: Clexa-fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Brace yourself, Drugs, Multi, Violence, brolexamy, i think, it's more about lexa but with clexa, no pinning, not clexacentric, the ending will be good, there will be flarke and no romantic clexa during a long time, this shit is heavy, you will not like clarke but that's good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draguar/pseuds/draguar
Summary: “What do you want ?”“Just have a little chat, talk business.”Just the sight of the man made her shiver and she barely held the bile in her throat when he touched her. She had always hated Emerson and his screwy looks but today she couldn't ignore him. He had a plan and she needed a solution. So she was ready to pass a pact with the devil of her story, to be his pawn in a chess game she didn't understand.





	RED

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am with a new story xD English isn't my first language so sorry for the errors and stuff. This work is old but I decided too reboot the plot to sink even more into the dark side /cough Don't be lured by the first chapter, it's really a angsty story. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it !

_October._

The house was silent except for a light sizzle from the corridor. Someone had forgotten to close the light in the bathroom, again, and Lexa hated him for that. Her bedroom was the largest but she was poorly located. Luckily it was more or less soundproof. If the door was closed. Obviously, it wasn't the case. Solving the problem was easy. She just had to get up to close this goddamn light. But, for that, she had to leave her bed. Leave the warm duvet and the perfect atmosphere that regned below. The choice was complicated. On one side, heavy sleep misting her mind urged her not to move but in the other, she knew that the sound wouldn't stop annoying her. Yeah, it was a Cornelian dilemna. One she often faced like everyone else in the world.  
  
A motor roars outside. A powerful car had entered the street, pounding right in front of the house. Muted music and loud bass drowned now the sizzle, poor disturbance next to this hubbub. Fucking fuckboy. The sound became deafening with the opening of the door. There were cries of encouragement for the one who exited it.  
  
“Thanks for the ride, boys !”  
  
Clarke, obviously. Lexa could easily imagine her making a fake bow before tripping towards the entrance. The slur in her voice promised her many difficulties to reach her bed. A nice friend would have helped her but Clarke always claimed to be able to manage her own shit. So Lexa turned around in her bed and closed her eyes to try to go back to sleep.  
  
Like it was even possible. The blonde swore at each step and now she was on her floor, wavering right in front of her door. She could feel the hesitation piercing the wood, making her fidgeted. She knew the sensation all too well since this summer when they had crossed that line. She shuddered when the handle moved. Clarke slipped inside, bringing cold with her. She staggered to the bed, her clothes falling heavily on the ground with a weird familiarity. Lexa liked it as much as she hated it. The sheet lifted slightly and a new wave of chill spread. Warm body slipped against her back, legs tried to tangled with hers and nose nestled against her neck. A shiver passed along her spine when cold hands touched her skin.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
Her tone wasn't sorry. Lexa felt her smile against her neck and the blonde's fingertips never stopped caressing the patch of skin that her shirt didn't cover. The feeling was soothing, warm. Again, Lexa liked it as much as she hated it. She sighed, not ready for talking at this hour but still doing it.  
  
“Clarke ?”  
“Hm ?”  
“What are you doing ?”  
“Lying in bed ?”  
  
New sigh.  
  
“Asshole.”  
  
Clarke's eyes opened. She had felt the fluttering of the blonde's lashes on her skin. God, they were too close. Her hand pressed more possessively against her stomach.  
  
“Friends hugs and sleep togheter sometimes. We did that often before.”  
  
The problem was there. Now, there was no more innocence. Clarke didn't snuggle with her like a friend. The ghost of her lips on Lexa's skin isn't friendly. Hell, there was absolutly nothing friendly in what happened in the shower last week. And this hand traveling lower was the epitome of non-friendly.  
  
“Clarke...”  
“Come on, we can speak later.”  
  
Never. This was what Clarke implied. They never talked about it because friends don't kiss, friends don't sleep together, and if they aren't friends, what are they ? Somehow, Lexa didn't want to answer this question either.  
  
Never mind if Clarke claimed she was hers in the middle of the night, teeth sunked in her shoulder, drawing blood rather than letting someone hear her moans because no one should know. Because friends don't do all these things, but friends keep secrets.  
  
\- - -  
  
Tuesday morning. On this particular day, a stormy wind always raised in the house. Six students, the same schedule, and only one bathroom, had enough to create chaos. Lexa awoke with a start to the heavy bang next door.  
  
“BELLAMY ! Get out of there. I need to see Mister Kane before the lecture.”  
  
Gosh, Raven had voice today. She breathed loudly, an hand on the heart and the other chasing hair from her face. It was far too violent to start the day.  
  
“Shut up...”  
  
The unconvincing murmur came from Clarke this time while she buryed herself in the stolen pillow. She pulled the blanket with her, suddenly taking all the heat out of Lexa.  
  
“You still here...”  
  
Shivering, Lexa tried to recover a bit of her duvet but, instead, she found herself an human blanket. Clarke had drapped herself over her, effectivly preventing her from moving. Her hand moved by rot  along Clarke's spin, the intimacy of the gesture escaping her.  
  
“Shh. Too early.”  
“I have to get up. Project's day.”  
“Nooooo.”  
  
Clarke whined, her body becoming heavier.  
  
“I'm sure I should already be up. What time it is ? Shit ! What's now with this stupid alarm ?”  
“I shut it down. Too much noise.”  
  
Lexa paused a moment, still half under Clarke. She shouldn't have been surprised, really. She loved her but she was conscious of flaws. Sometimes, Clarke was just egoiste. She didn't think, she was just acting about what bothered her. In this case, the clock.  
  
“I'm late. Move. Now.”  
  
The blonde barely moved, almost asleep again. Still, Lexa spent a few minutes complaining while she was getting ready. She hated messy morning, especially when she seemed unable to find something to wear. Desperate, she picked up Clarke's shirt on the floor, sniffing it before shrugging. At least that didn't smell alcohol.  
  
“I take your shirt.”  
“Which one ?”  
“Denim. Yesterday's one, I guess ?”  
“Don't smear paint over.”  
“Got it.”  
  
Easier said than done. They both know that Lexa would forget eventually.  
  
“Well... Talk to you later.”  
  
She felt embarrassed. Leaving Clarke in her bed, naked, after this night was...strange. Not unpleasant. Just weird. Usually, Clarke was always gone when she woke up. She patted the blonde mop out of the duvet to try to appear normal and hear a grunt in response. Clarke, on her part, seemed pretty comfortable in this situation.  
  
“Shit ! College. Bye.”  
  
Just before passing the door, something hit lightly her heart. A sock. Clarke had straightened up, eyes barely open, but chest fully exposed. She'd have to  stop doing this. It was no help to ease the strange tension buzzing in the room. And Lexa's lateness.  
  
“Your work, dork.”  
  
A disaster had just been avoided. Lexa almost threw herself on the tube against the night table, specifically so that she doesn't forget it, and bent over to kiss Clarke. Not a real kiss. Well, the corner of her lips doesn't count, right ?  
  
“Thanks. Love you.”  
  
Nothing new. Just a friendly declaration of love. Screw it, she had other things to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's a sweet start. Next time, we dive in the real stuff /evil laugh/  
> I love reviews and kudos (like everyone, duh) so make yourself at home in the comment section.  
> I'm also [here](http://getbackthatgoodbye.tumblr.com/) with exclusive content and for chat.


End file.
